Twisted Love Triangle
by unlucky one
Summary: With the school's famous pervert as his roommate, Naruto was even more determined to make a peaceful and happy high school life here in Japan but it seems like the odds are against him, kissing the well-famed "manizer" in the school Uchiha Sasuke on his first day, the chance of him having that happy and peaceful life grows slimmer as he get himself in sorts of trouble.


An hour already passed and he already started pacing around the room.

Damn it! I really got to go, he grumbled, clutching his stomach trying to hold it all in, biting his lower lip, he exited the foyer in search for a restroom.

Damn it! This feels like I'm running in circles. Why does this damn building got to be so big! He shouted. As he turned to the next corner he noticed a crowd forming, blocking the hall.

Feeling a trickle of hot liquid in his pants he started to run while shouting, DOKKE! Get out of the way! I can't hold it in anymore! catching the crowd's attention.

Then all of a sudden he stepped on something slippery that made him lose his footing and the next thing he knew he heard a thud, later he felt something moist and warm pressing against his lips, when he opened his eyes the first thing he saw are black-like chasm eyes staring back at him but the soft sensation remained as his head became clouded. Still on his knees he watch the other man get on his feet and walked away as if nothing out of ordinary happened.

Naruto on the other hand, still grasping what really occurred touched his lips then realized moments later that he just had his first kiss.. And in the worst case scenario…..with a guy…. a total stranger.

M-MATTE, DATTEBAYO, he called.

The way that stranger reacted after that incident really pissed Naruto. It's just as if its normal for him to kiss another guy and just simply walk away. It may not be a big deal to that jerk but that was his first kiss, stolen before his very eyes.

Anger coiling up inside him, he shouted, Hey, you! teme!

He stopped at his tracks then looked back at the flustered Naruto. Wearing his cold empty eyes he stared at him.

You said something, dobe?

What he said only angered Naruto more.

Nani? What's up with that stuck-up attitude? Walking away like that? After all that's happened? He demanded.

Hands in his pockets he smirked, still staring back at the rattled boy sitting on the floor, Ah, you're talking about the kiss? His smirked turned into a smile as he saw the other boy turned to pink just mentioning the word "kiss."

You should be honored being able to steal a kiss from me, with that he walked off leaving the orange-haired boy fuming.

Steadying himself to get on his feet he noticed that a number of people keep staring at him, not paying much attention about it he felt something wet and warm in the lower part of his body, while praying it's not what he thinks it is an unfamiliar voice came from behind him.

You made such a surprising impression, Naruto. Kissing the cool and placid Sasuke on your first day, you are into guys too, huh?

The voice came from a red hair boy leaning in a doorpost at the end of the hall. With his arms crossed he gaped at him still nailed on the floor.

But really, I got to hand it you, Naruto, he continued smiling. Was Sasuke's kiss affected you that much? Making you wet your pants?

With the mention of the incident again sent Naruto blushing. Teme! Urusai! Go away!

Then realizing what the red haired boy just said he looked at his pants and discovered that it's wet and smell of urine oozing off in the air. Embarrassed and not knowing what to do he gathered himself and stood up. Warm liquid still dripping in the edge of his pants, turning towards the red haired boy he stammered, uhm,… can I use your bathroom?...if you don't mind? Looking straight at Gaara's eyes.

_Sora,_ Raising his brow he managed a smile, this dude sure knows how to surprise people, he thought. Opening the door to his room he led the Naruto inside. The door to your left leads to the bathroom.

Without a word Naruto followed his directions and headed towards it with his head down still feeling the impact of the embarrassment.

While waiting for Naruto to finish his bath he entertained himself reading the new magazines he bought. After awhile he heard a click and light footsteps coming out from the bathroom, though sensing this he didn't shift his attention from the magazine he's reading.

Coming out from the bathroom he found the red hair boy sitting on a swivel chair with his back on him, I'm really sorry for intruding but you really saved me back there, arigato. When he got no response he inched closer towards him to see what he was reading.

Aaaaahhh!he shouted. Why are you reading that kind of stuff? Pervert!


End file.
